


Old Vs New

by Miraculous_of_Salt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spite Fic, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, lots of salt, move schools, salt fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_of_Salt/pseuds/Miraculous_of_Salt
Summary: After everything that happen College, Marinette had no choice but to transfer to a new school. Marinette transfers to RoseHeart and it was the best decision every, she has a head start on her career, she has a loving boyfriend and tons of friends. What could go wrong?Well it appers her past is coming back to haunt her when College wins a contest to stay at RoseHeart.Marinette's new friends want blood.Her old friends want answersCan't anything go right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a look at Roseheart. I also recommed my tumblr if you have any questions (I go by the same name)

Marinette was at peace, no Akumas, no stress just peace. It had been the one night she had went to be early rather then late, and Tikki offered a little magic to help her stay asleep. It was just so peaceful.

*meow*

‘What was that?’ Marinette thought.

*meow*

‘Ignore it and go back to sleep’ she thought to herself as she shifted to go back to dreamland. However soon she felt little paws everywhere.

*meow* *meow* *meow* *meow* *meow* *meow* *meow* *meow*

Finally she left a pair of small paws on her face with a wet lick to her nose.

*meow*

‘Ugh its too early for this’ She thought as she finally open her eyes, in her face was a little black kitten with green eyes. It stared at her with wide eye curiosity. Marinette just took a hand and quickly moved the kitten off her face. Shifting in bed to sit up she saw kittens everywhere on her bed, they were all different colors as they crawled around being the fluffy little menace that kittens are. The kittens have even push Tikki out of her bed as the little Kwami was flying around confused about what was going on.

Marinette gave Tikki the look and soon Tikki flew off to hide. Marinette sucked in a big breath of air before yelling.

“BIANCA!!!” Marinette soon hear footsteps from down the hall. A girl quickly rushed into Marinette’s room, it was definitely Bianca, the cat hair covered uniform confirmed it. She even had a basket likely were the kittens were staying.

“Marinette I am so sorry. They got out and I had no idea how the got in here” She states as she starts to pick up the fluff balls. Marinette just rolled her eyes because they both knew that wasn’t true. The common room was the only thing connected in their larger then life dorms (more like apartments); there was no way for Bianca’s random animal of the week to wonder to Marinette bed room.

“Well sense your up, do you want to get some breakfast with me and the girls” Bianca asked as she finally picked up the last kitten.

‘And there it is’ Marinette just thought to herself, a small smile form on her face before she replies to Bianca.

“Yeah just let me get dressed” Marinette states as she starts to move.

“I’ll go make coffee” Bianca said before running off with the fur balls.

Marinette just soon got out of bed and quickly got into her clothes. RoseHeart uniform were shades of grey however the school allowed you to customize as long as you got it done in school. So Marinette had a little pink purse for Tikki to hide in, flowers embroidered on her jacket sleeves and a light pink pair of tights she wore under her skirt.

“You seem a lot happier lately Marinette” Tikki commented as she chomped on her morning cookie. Marinette couldn’t help but smile, yeah her new friends had help her through a very rough time. However her smile quickly turned down.

“I’m sorry you have to hide so much Tikki” Marinette apologies as she couldn’t remember the last time she talk with Tikki outside her room.

“It’s alright, Ladybugs were normal very popular. I also get the bonus of all the different desserts” Tikki states finishing the last bite. Marinette just shook her head, Tikki wasn’t wrong, other girls like Felicia, Grace and Salma like to cook in the dorms. And finding out Marinette had a sweet tooth was the greatest day for them.

“All right lets go” Marinette states opening her bag for Tikki to fly in. So when she did Marinette went running out the door to the common room.

Quickly running to the common room she saw five girls. Bianca came over and handed her the coffee.

“Coffee as promised” She said with a smile.

“Thanks” Marinette replies in a monotone voice.

“Wow you and Felix are made for each other” A blond hair girl said. Her name was Allegra and she should know, she had known Felix most of her life.

“Hahaha-oof” Marinette started before being cut off by a hug.

“Good morning” another said, that was Felicia everyone’s favorite ball of sunshine and spite.

“Too early” was all Marinette said.

“Come on lazies lets go” Allegra said moving the others out the door. As they walked out, a brown hair girl name Alexia spoke up.

“Hey Marinette I have something for you” She said before jestering to the muslin girl next to her.

“I owe you for what you did so I asked Salma here to help me make thoughs sweets you love so much” Alexa explained as Salma nodded as they handed her a bag. Marinette smile, while she did like the sweets it’s was Tikki that love them; apparently they reminded her of one of her past chosen.

“Guys you didn’t have to do that” Marinette states as she takes the bag. The whole group starts to walk to the cafeteria (about a 10 minute walk).

“Please, you helped me finish a project so I wouldn’t get kicked out” Alexa said.

“And you help make some more hijabs after my last one tore. It was the least we could do” Salma explained jester to her new hijab that was a purple color.

All the girls just talked and walked to the cafeteria, nothing out of the ordinary. Marinette however felt like she was home, as if she could be open with these people. These were people that maybe one day she could trust with her ladybug secret. Maybe they would be the ones to help her defeat Hawkmoth.

As they enter the cafeteria, Marinette saw Felix, Claude and Allen at a table. It appears Claude was the one talking as he was making jesters with his hands. As Allegra and Marinette broke away to sit with them, the other girls split up as well.

Alexa went to go sit with Kathrine, the only other girl in the fashion class besides Marinette. Along with Charlotte, the fashion blogger hoping to own her own fashion magazine, and lets face it she at RoseHeart so she probably will. Grace was sitting with them as well, she was still searching for what she loved and this week she was trying out fashion.

Felicia went to go sit, really bug, her two older brothers Alex and Toni. The brothers were talking to Lily a girl in the science major with them. However Alex and Toni were the only older classmates there. Apparently the rest of them eat breakfast later in the day.

Salma and Bianca went to sit with a group of students that were normally classified as international. Mostly meaning that they were originally from another country before moving here. There was Harlow, the poor English girl that was still struggling in French and Flynn the German adrenalin junkie. As well as Rosalina, the Italian arts major, however her red hair and blue eyes would make you think she’s from somewhere else.

“Hey guys whats up?” Allegra asked setting her stuff down.

“You will not believe what happen!” Claude practically yelled to her, cause Allen to cover his ears.

“Well tell Marinette because I am going to get our food” Allegra states, Marinette sits down next to Felix. Felix learn over kisses her on the cheek and goes back to his morning reading.

“ *gag* Anyway did you hear that Felicia threw a mallet at my head yesterday?” Claude asked, before Marinette could respond Felix replied.

“I’m sure you deserve it”

“Oh haha. Mr. Grumpy pants. Anyway when Felicia threw the mallet act me it cause a chain reaction and ended up with the chimes on the floor” he states smiling as the rest just stare in shock.

“And your still alive?” Allen asked with confusion.

“Yeah the teacher thought it was hilarious” Claude said with a smile earning a groan from Felix. As Allegra came back with the food the topic soon switch to everyday conference, what class do you have? What are the plans for the weekend? What big projects are coming up? Stuff like that.

“So are you classes French and Math today? Marinette” Allegra asked as she took a bite of her eggs. RoseHeart had two standard class a day (French, history, math, and science) with unlimited time to work on your field of study after.

“Yeah sadly” she replied finishing the last of her food.

“We are meeting today in the business class remember” Felix reminds her.

“Oooooo” Claude said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Get your mind out of the gutter? We learning about budgeting for business” Felix explained visibly annoyed.

“Felix and Marinette sitten in a tree. K-I—OUCH” Claude started before yelling. Felix just smiling having kicked him.

“Stop being such a child” Felix states.

“Spoil sport”

“At least act mature today of all day” Felix states to the jokester. This confused Marinette.

‘What was he talking about?’

Felix seemed to be able to ready her mind because he soon answered.

“Today was the day that Mr. Burn daughter….” he trailed off.

Finally it clicked in her head. Principle Burns had helped her a lot when she first came her; she didn’t make new friends for a while. When he called to the office and asked why she was like that, Marinette explained what happened at her old school, the lies, the bullying, the feeling of worthlessness. Mr. Burns immediately set up times with the school therapist and helped by introducing her to the friendliness people in the school (Allegra and Claude). It wasn’t until after his help that she found out why he does that. Apparently Mr. Burns had a daughter about the students age that was being bully; poor Mr Burns didn’t even know himself until it was too late. Now Mr. Burns while being one of the friendliest principals but probably the strictest on bullying. Helping out so many students especially thoughs who had been bully.

“Oh poor Mr. Burns” was all Marinette could say.

“Yeah. Most people have sent gifts or are keeping out of trouble today.” Felix replied sadly.

“Hey let’s try not to focus on the sad. Let’s plan a way to cheer him up!.” Claude said, never to be the one to stay in a bad mood.

“Well that School exchange is coming up?” Allen offers to the group.

“Oh yeah I forgot about that” Allegra respond, Felix apparently didn’t care as he brought his book back up to his face. A hand secretly under the table holding Marinettes.

“So what will happen?” Marinette question.

“Well apparently one school will be selected and the students get to have a month and a haft of classes here?” Allen explains.

“Really that long?” Claude asked.

“Unless they do something bad of course” Allen replies before the first bell of the day goes off. That a 30 minute warning bell before first class would start. Everyone soon made there way out of the cafeteria, heading to their first period.

Marinette first class was at 9 and it was French, it was pretty uneventful, a normal lecture with homework to turn in next class.

Second class which was math started at 10:30 and included a Kahoot game. It started with Claude who kept putting inappropriate names down for his, no surprise there, then a big arguments over which team won was next. The teacher just gave up after a while and sent out worksheet to do for ‘home’ work before being sent out. Finally after being let out it was time for lunch, while students could leave for lunch, most don’t because how far away from business the school was.

As Marinette enter the cafeteria with Felix and planning to sit down she was stop by another student,Rosalina.

“Hey Marinette” Rosalina starts, which was very weird they girl was very shy.

“Yeah Rosalina?” Marinette respond.

“Principle Burns wants to see you”She quickly says before taking off. They were quiet for a minute before Felix spoke up.

“Do you want me to go with you?” He asked his girlfriend. She was quiet before finally speaking up.

“No ill be find. See you at the business class” Marinette says as she lets go of Felix’s hand and makes her way towards Mr. Burns office; she had it memorized from when she first started RoseHeart.

One question kept repeating in her mind.

‘Did I do something wrong?’


	2. The Reveal

“Principle Burns? You wanted to see me?” Marinette asked shyly as she peaked her head in to principles office. Despite his last name being Burns he was probably one of the most kind and understanding principle out there. So being called to his office for no reason just screams she in trouble.

“Ah Yes Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Please come inside to sit” he said gesturing to chair in front of the desk. Marinette slowly made her way to the chair as the principle look though some paper work. When she sat down she finally couldn’t hold it back.

“I am in trouble?! Did I do something wrong?” She asked frantically, causing Mr. Burns to be caught off guard.

“No, no Marinette you are not in any trouble” he reassures her, she breath a sign of relief before asking.

“Then why was a called up”

“Well the school is about to start the exchange we were talking about”

“Oh I remember that, where any other school is allowed to attend RoseHeart class for a month and a haft”

“Yes well we ran into a problem” Mr. Burns said avoid eye contact.

“What problem? And why I am I involve?” Marinette asked confused. Mr. Burns just shakes his head slightly before saying the truth.

“Marinette the school that was selected was your old school. The one you told use you left because of bullying problems” Mr Burns says with a mix of sadness and anger in his voice. Marinette was quiet for a minute before asking.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Marinette I am sure it is College Francois Dupont” he replied.

It was silents for a few minutes, Marinette lost in her thoughts, she thought about all the crap that had happened in her old school. All the bullying, the lying, the blaming for every little thing. She had just recovered and they were coming here.

Mr Burns seemed to read her mind because he quickly snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Mrs. Dupain-Chang I can easily tell them not to allow the school to visit and they could pick another school”

“NO!” Marinette quickly shouted scarring the principle. Marinette quickly regain her composure.

“No no. It’s alright. They can come visit the school” Marinette said softly this time. Mr. Burns didn’t believe it, his eyes narrowed, not wanting the girl to go through the bullying again.

“It just another drawing Marinette. It will be no problem and you won’t have to see any of the old bullies” Mr Burns reassured her. But it seem to have the opposite effect.

“That’s the problem Mr Burns, I have moved on, yes it was a shock but still I have friends and I am happy. And not all of the school bullied be, their were many great people in other class who I would consider friends. I don’t want to take away their chance of seeing a great school” the girl explained. Mr Burns thought for a minute, the girl had sound reasoning behind it, but could he really let bullies in that torment one of his students. He finally lets out a sign.

“You win Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, however if they mess with you they will get a strike. If any of them gets akumaized it’s a strike and 3 strikes-“

“Your out” Marinette finished his line of thought for him. The principle showed his trademark smile before saying.

“That was all I wanted to talk about. Have a great day and remember to grab something for lunch” he said before returning to his desk to work on paper work.

Marinette left his office, one thought on her mind.

‘What I am going to do?’

—-

Marinette swung by the cafeteria got some sort of sandwich and quickly headed to the optional business class she was taking with Felix. It wasn’t really a class per say, their were only about 5 ‘students’ and the other 3 were temp students. So no raised an eyebrow went Marinette showed up slightly late. She quickly took her spot next to Felix, trying to focus on the professor words as Felix took notes, she was eating bites of her sandwich as well. As the teacher finally took a break, Felix greeted her with his kiss before finally asking.

“Maybe I asked what was with the principle?” Felix said in a soft tone.

“Oh. Yeah apparently they school that was selected for the transfer was many old school, he asked me if I wanted to pick another” she explained before she took a breath but Felix comment before she could say the rest.

“That’s good. The last thing this school needs are those idiots flooding it” Felix states drinking from his bottle.

“I told him it’s was ok to invite them” Marinette said sheepishly, causing Felix to choke on his what. After a coughing fit he finally was able to say what he thought.

“You…did what now??….Why!?” He asked confused.

“I don’t want to punish the whole school just because my class was bullies” she explained.

“They weren’t just bullies Marinette! They are the scum of the earth!” Felix said loudly catching the other students attention. Marinette mouth a ‘sorry’ before turning back to Felix whispering.

“I know that. Besides they are on a point system. 3 strikes there out so just drop it please” She asked.

As they went back to there lesson, Felix pulled out his phone, sending a simple message to Claude.

‘School swap is with Marinette old bullies. Spread the word’

As he put his phone away he couldn’t help think of the chaos that would happen.

—

It really didn’t take long.

“Marinette you cant allow thoughs horrid people to come to our school!” Felicia yelled to Marinette as the group of students surrounded the young girl. Despite the fact it was dinner time and normally haft of them would eat in their dorms, they were all here.

“Wait, where did you here this from?” Marinette asked confused, maybe Mr Burns had said something about it. Everyone immediately pointed to Claude who just raise his hand with a smile. However the lightheartedness was soon last again.

“You seriously can’t let them back here” Bianca said as Salma simple added a “Yeah”.

“Guys, I told Mr Burns I would be good. What do you want me to do? Tell him I changed my mind?” Marinette asked exhausted.

“Yes” was everyone’s respond.

“Guys they are on a strike system. 3 strikes. Now if you excuse me I need to grab my dinner and work on something in my room” Marinette said grabbing the last bit of the dinner before running to the dorm. When she finally got to her room, she locked her door and collapse on the bed.

“At least your friends are looking out for you Marinette” Tikki tries to cheer the girl up.

“That not it Tikki, I get what they are trying to do and I’m just worried” Marinette said muffled into her pillow.

“That your old might hurt them?” Tikki asked.

“No that they might kill my old friends” Marinette said jumping up and putting her head in her hands.

“It will be ok Marinette. I doubt any of them would go that far”

—-Marinette Protection squad—-

Claude: So how are we going to kill them?

Allegra: Burning

Allen: beating

Felicia: feeding them to Bianca pets!

Alex: up for burning

Toni: yeah I can make it an accident.

Felix: alright no murder

Harlow: awwww

Flynn: boooooo

Julien: come on Felix

Grace: Yeah

Charlotte: please

Kathrine: please pretty please

Alexa: yeah she our lucky charm, they deserve death.

Felix: I get it but I really doubt Marinette will forgive us for murder

Renee: she’ll forgive you

Rosalina: probably

Felix: guys remember they have a 3 strike which also includes akumaization.

Felicia: I like where this is going

Claude: same

Alex: same

Toni: some

Toni:same*

Felix: if we can so graciously push their buttons, they will be out of our and more importantly marinette’s hair in no time.

Allegra: any volunteers

Alex: Me!!

Toni: Please pick us!!

Allen: I think everyone’s in favor. If you wanna bring them down say I

Everyone: I

Felix: well this will be fun.


	3. A miserable day at College Francoise Dupont

“Adrian get up. You will be late for school” Natalie yelled as she knocked on his door. This didn’t accomplish anything but him roiling over and trying to go back to sleep.

“Kid seriously wake up before she comes in” Plagg tried to warn his chosen who just wave a hand to get Plagg to move. Can you blame him though, he was up most the night as Chat Noir. Finally Plagg realized he wasn’t going to win and hides.

Natalie open the door and walked over I Adrian’s bed pulling the covers off the young boy.

“It’s time to wake up” she said in a huffy tone as she stares at him. She got visible anger when he ignored her and buried his face further in the pillow.

“Ok that enough!” She said this time pulling him completely off the bed, landing him on the floor.

“Owwww ok ok I’m up” he said rubbing his eye and head from where it hit the ground.

“Well maybe if you had woken up the first five times I called you, you wouldn’t be on the floor” Natalie said as she turned around before continuing. “Hurry up you father wants to have breakfast with you”

She finally left the room leaving Adrian all alone with his Kawmi. Plagg quickly flew out of his hiding spot.

“Nice going kid”

“Shut up” Adrian quickly said as he scrambled to get ready. Trying to find the right outfit for today. Finally able to get dressed he put on his clothes

“I thought you liked school. Didn’t you sneak out to try and go to it?” Plagg asked smuggly.

“Shut up” was all Adrain replies as Plagg flew into his jacket and he went out the door.

Meeting in the big dining hall where his father was eating as well as read; Adrian sat down and began eating.

“Adrian something has come to my attention” Gabriel asked in the way that was terrifying for Adrian.

“Yes father” Was all he could response.

“It has come to mine and Natalie attention that there’s been a drop in you interested at school. Not getting up when it time to do go, not staying after for anything. So you need to put you back in homeschooling a-“ Gabriel started.

“NO no homeschooling” Adrian yelled interrupted his father. Shock ran across the room before he realization sunk in to what Adrian had done. Adrian quickly dropped his head.

“I’m sorry father” he said quietly.

“So no homeschooling? So has something to do with what’s going on at your school?” His father question. Adrian flinch told him enough. Not even addressing his son he turned to Natalie.

“Look up any private’s school close by, and run background checks as well” Gabriel ordered before turning back to Adrian.

“We will be speaking about this when we get home” was all he said. Adrian without any fight got up and went to the car, waiting to be take to College de hell. Time to enjoy the ride.

Gabriel was right though, there was something wrong with the school, at least in Adrian’s eyes. It first started when Marinette suddenly disappeared, at first everyone thought she was just sick. Then Marinette missed a week then two; by then the students knew something was up. So they went and asked the teacher, who had told them Marinette transfer. Thankful when Lila tried to make it a sob story about bullying from Marinette, the teacher put a stop to that. Saying the school was a prime school and Marinette would have been a fool not to go.

Gorilla finally got into the car and began to drive, he didn’t notice Adrian tighten grip on the seats.

Marinette was gone and what pissed him off was everyone’s reaction. When Lila could spin it into a sob story she told everyone about her transfer taking the attention all to herself. Adrian felt something was wrong decided to go to Marinette’s parents bakery. Adrian shuttered as he remembered being ran out of there by Sabine and Tom screaming. He even went to check on Marinette as Chat Noir and her room felt ‘empty’, a lot of her furniture was there but personally stuff was missing. Marinette room always have a sense of peace and warm to it, now it just felt dead and cold.

That was only the first weeks however. With each day the kids got more blind and Lila spins her lies. It truly felt like he was alone.

Was this what Marinette felt?

Adrian realized he was finally at school and slowly got out of the car, trying to delay the inevitable. When he got out he rushed to the classroom ignoring any and all hello and sat in his seat, which he moved next to Chloé.

Chloe wasn’t great, but to be fair she was improving, which many people thought happen because Adrian switch seats with Sabrina. In actually he had been helping her with the promise of queen bee and was legit improving from it, but still spiteful about Lila.

As it was ten minutes away from the start of class, students came in and began taking seats and talking. Lila started another larger then life story as other listen to her. He heard other whispering about how Marinette would throw a hiss fit if she saw Adrian sitting with Chloe.

He clinched his teeth so hard he surprised they didn’t shatter. Did they really think that little of Marinette? They say this stuff when she wasn’t even here? Couldn’t they feel the life of the classroom slowly drain when she first disappeared? Are these people blind?!

Chloe put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She probably the only one to stop him from getting akumaized now sense Marinette’s gone.

Mrs. Busier finally walked into the classroom a big smile plaster across her face.

“Class I have excellent news” she said with a bright smile. Everyone got excited and leaned forward to hear, except for Adrian who honestly didn’t care if Paris was on fire at this point.

“We have been the school selected for RoseHeart Academy” she said with excitement which only spell confusion for the rest of the class. But oh boy did that name sound familiar to Adrian.

“Isn’t that the school you said Marinette transfer to?” Adrian asked in the silent class room.

“Yes it is” She replied with a smile “It’s also the top school in Paris know for creating the most wealth and success people. And our school have been selected to go there and takes class for a month and a haft” she said in utter glee. The confused class could rub their collective brain cell together because Max finally raised his hand.

“Mrs. Busier. What does that mean for the class?” Max as confused as the rest nodded. Adrian and Chloe rolled there eyes as the teacher just smile.

“It means we will have classes by some of the best teachers in the world. Live in one of the best campuses in the world, and if you show your worth you could go there as well” She explains excitement drips from her voice and finally, some of it seems to rub off on the students. Many happy with the idea of exploring or making bets that they will stay at the new school.

Adrian only thought was of Marinette, this was her school, he could see her, he could apologizes for his bad advice.

There was a knock on the door that brought the out of there thoughts. The teacher open it to reveal a man in his late 40s in a dark blue suit.

“Hello I’m here to deliver something to the class rooms attending RoseHeart school swap” he explains being in a stack of papers.

“What are these?” The teacher asked as he set them down on the her desk.

“Rules from RoseHeart. They assume you wanted to look over them before you go all the way over next week” the main explains to her, which just earns a nod from everyone.

As the man walked back to the door Mrs. Busier finally remember something.

“Oh sir what’s you name?” She asked politely, wanting to know who to thank later. He just turned and gave a smile.

“Mr. Burns”


	4. Welcome to RoseHeart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: talks about suicide and self harm (if you are sensitive you might want to skip this chapter)

It took Adrian hours and hours of convincing to make sure his father didn’t pull him from the school. Sure let’s face it, he wanted to leave that god forsaken place but he also wanted to apologize to Marinette. He was smart enough to bring up the RoseHeart trip, a full month and a haft of class without the price. That was thankfully appealing enough to both Gabriel and Natalie as they soon spent the rest of the week learning about the school. Life at College Francoise Dupont didn’t get better, oh no, it seemed with every whisper and new lie his anger rosed. Thankfully today was the day they were going to the school, granted he had to spend time around his class but that was one sacrifice he would take.

When Adrian got to school, their were these big luxury buses their to take them to RoseHeart. It seem like haft a class could fit on each and their was enough room to walk around talk, even eat in the bus (think of it like first class). RoseHeart only about an hour away so for this much luxury for something small it had to be big.

Adrian walked onto the bus with his bag, Chloe following him. Apparently their bus was overcrowded so that got to sit with another class, thank god.

“Hey guys” a voice said belonging to one soft spoken writer “what are you doing on this bus?”

“Oh hey Marc” Adrian said.

“Apparently our bus was overcrowded. So we got moved here” Chloe comment without her normal rude tone, she actually sounded pleasant.

“Oh, well you guys can sit by me. I have two empty seats” Marc said jestering to were his bag was. Sure enough their were two empty seats close to his bag.

“Thanks” Adrian said before looking a Chloe.

“*sigh* sorry I’m not use to this. Thank you” Chloe said. However with the shock looked Marc gave her maybe she should start saying thank you, it’s free entertainment.

Chloe decided to get the window seat as Adrian sat between them. Soon the bus began moving towards the school and Marc pipped up.

“Do you know what happened to Nathaneal? We were supposed to work on the comic and he’s hasn’t contacted me” Marc asked sadly causing Adrian to flinch. Another one of Lila’s lies, she had told Nathaneal that she new people at DC comic studios and would agree to get him a interview; however only if he improved the writing on the comics. Apparently Nathaneal got the idea to stop working with Marc and just take his work to Lila without tell Marc. Lila was a lier but that was low for Nathaneal.

“I’m sorry. Nat got a new writer, I thought you knew” Adrian said sadly, Marc expression soon shifted to sadness too.

“Hey don’t be upset. If that idiot doesn’t think your a good writer then his lose. I’m sure their are people at RoseHeart who would love to draw you comic” Chloe popped in, encouraging Marc in her own weird Chloe way.

“But what if they-“

“Please you didn’t see people comments when they read the comic. They love the story and everything. Now you wouldn’t want to disappoint you fans?” Chloé asked accusingly.

“What no!” Marc said.

“Then don’t give up” Chloe said. Marc quickly got out his book and began writing stuff down. Adrian just looked at Chloe with a smile.

“That was nice of you Chloe”

“Well it should, I’m trying to be more like Ladybug. And if anything Liela shouldn’t be crushing anymore dreams” Chloe comments before going back to looking out the window.

‘Maybe this trip won’t be so bad’ Adrian thought.

‘Nope it’s worse’ Adrian thought as he and Chloe arrived at the school and had to meet up with the rest of the class. The school was amazing, first they had to go through a giant gate to get there and the main building they stop at was huge, almost like a mansion on steroid. But did the class care? Nooooo, they were all too busy listening to the story that Lila was tell. Maybe Adrian should take Plagg advice and cataclysm her.

“Hello there” a voice said bring the class out of their thoughts. All the students and teacher looked to see a girl about their age, she had strawberries blond hair and a big smile.

“My name is Charlotte but you can call me Charlie. I’m your tour guide before you guys get settled” the girl explains with a smile.

“I thought we were having adults do the tour group?” Mrs. Busier asked the young girl who smile just seemed to get bigger.

“Well we normal have a tour guide for groups, but sense your whole school was stay here they decided it was best for a student to lead them around” Charlie explained to the group and just nodded.

Charlie explained that their was a tone of area for the school but it was broken up into sections. The main building where regular classes and teacher were at. The cafeteria or break building, were students normally went to if they wanted to hang out, they had a working movie theater, bowling alley and so much more. Hey if you have the money, why not use it. The extra class area, these were all the classroom retaining to a students field of study, so artist will have design studios, there a place to practice ballet. If something was the focus of a students study, it was there. It was almost always open even at night, and had everything a student need. And then their were the dorms but they were more like luxury apartments complete with kitchen and other amenities. However student mostly didn’t hang out there as they were strictly separated by sex.

“And here is where you guys will be stay. The free dorm” Charlie said jestering to the giant building behind her “these are the dorms build for trips or temp students. You can give the guys your bags and they will take it up” she said jestering to some older classmates.

Adrian was in awe this place was amazing big and so personalized, he was able to tune out his annoying classes talking during the whole thing. He simple handed his bag to an older classmate as he turned to see every one doing the same. The teacher as well as the other students. All the older classmates seem to disappear except for two boys.

“I will take you to the cafeteria now for lunch” Charlie starts.

“Excuse me before you do. Could I have the name of the principle?” Mrs. Busier asked causing Charlie to shrug. It wasn’t a uncommon question or unreasonable, sometime people wanted to know the higher power they could go to in the school.

“His name is Mr. Burns. Ok let’s go” Charlie said as she turned around, the other two classmates followed, likely going to the cafeteria too.

“Oh ya Mr. Burns I know him. I’m best friends with his daughter after all” Lila states to the rest of the class who gocked in awe. However only Adrian and Chloe really noticed how the students of RoseHeart seem to freeze.

“What?” One of the boy asked. Lila smile just grew.

“Oh we been friends sense we were young. Best friends in fact. It’s why I didn’t really pay attention I already know about this place” Lila states and the class attention is on her, making comments about how great she was. Charlie seemed to turn around a pure blank expression on her face.

“Please don’t lie to us” was all she said. Lila face turn into a scowl.

“I’m not lying. Me and her are like that” she said as she twisted two finger together.

“Oh really. Did she tell you everything?” Charlie asked with a smile and Lila smiled back thinking she had one. But Adrian knew that Charlie’s smile was pure evil.

“Of course she did”

“Well if that’s the cause HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!!” Charlie screamed at Lila causing her to backup. But Charlie just kept walking. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL MR BURNS HIS DAUGHTER WAS BEING BULLIED?!!? Why didn’t you tell him, she was suicide?!! Why didn’t you try to talk her out of it?!? Why didn’t you tell him about her self harming!!! Why was the only way for Mr Burns to find out was to walk in on his DEAD DAUGHTER!?!?” The girl screamed at Lila. Everyone was stunned into silents, except for the two boys who had smirks on there faces. Charlie took a deep breath and stood back, any anger in her had faded away, she turned to face the teacher.

“I am sorry for my outburst, but all the students here love Mr Burns to no end and his daughter is a hard topic for him. The last thing we want to do is cause him pain” she states before turning to the class.

“Considering the handout you were supposed to read before coming here, consider that girls lie your first and last warning. Now you are on a strike system and do you really want to be the class that got kicked out of RoseHeart?” Charlie asked before walking back towards the cafeteria. The students just followed in silence, not sure what to comment and what to make of it. If any of them had more brain cells they would have made comments on Lila other stories but no one did. However Adrian decide to speak.

“What are the rules again? I have a feeling some didn’t read them” was all he states. Charlie just gain a smile.

“First rule: we haven’t had a akuma here sense they started, and we are considered one of the most ruthless school in Paris. And considering your school history, a rule is not Akumatize students. If you get Akumatize it’s a strike” she states and the class looks in shock.

“But that’s not fair. We had not control over our emotions”

“And we are a school known for ruining people’s lives, yet have yet to have a akumaized students. So that’s the rule” she simple replies with a smile.

“Rule two: if a student of our doesn’t want to be around you or interact with you, you are not to push it. Not caring about their wishing will get you a strike” she says.

“Is that because of Marinette?” rose popped up.

“Marinette who? And no, it’s because we have children of celebrities here” Charlie answered.

“Rule three: Any chaos (like burning stuff of other), bullying and LYING will not be tolerated in this school. We have our reputation for a reason and trust me our teacher will believe our students more then you. And that will be a strike” Charlie said.

“And if a students makes up a lie?” Chloe asked.

“None of us are that stupid to risk our place here at RoseHeart” Charlie said, it was a lie but they didn’t need to know that.

“Here we are” Charlie states as she open the doors to the cafeteria. Adrian took a deep breath.

Time to meet judgement.


	5. First Blood

To say Marinette was nervous at lunch was a understatement, in fact it was the understatements of understatements. Her old school, and by effect her old classmates, were visiting and staying at her new school. She thought she could be a bigger person, she thought that maybe they had seen the error of their ways. She had heard from one student when they got their all they talked about was Lila and didn’t pay attention. God did that make Marinette hope sink. She had a pit in her stomach all through lunch, the only thing helping was Felix. Her boyfriend, Felix, had decided to be extra affection today, cuddles and kisses where now common which was very weird as the blond normally kept PDA to a minimum.

As lunch started to roll around most students grabbed their food and started to eat. However they mostly sat around Marinette almost forming a circle around her.

“I named him Chess” Felicia said showing the table a picture of a little black and white kitten. Bianca has some trouble taking care of the kittens so each girl got to ‘adopt’ one and take care of it. Marinette named her black one, Chat Noir.

Just then Charlie walked through the door, you could obviously tell that the normal calm girl was mad.

“Hey what’s up?” Claude asked as Charlie sat down next to Marinette taking some of her food.

“Their idiots, they are all idiots. I might go to jail for murder” Charlie muttered to herself as she took a bit of food. Felix could tell Marinette was nervous from the answer so he squeezed her hand.

“Whoa start from the beginning Charlotte” Allegra said from across the table looking confused and concerned. Charlie took a deep breath before saying.

“The one that lied said that she knew Mr. Burns daughter. Like as if she was still here” Charlie explained as students shutter and lean in to hear more.

“What did you do?” Allen said, asking the question the others were to scared to.

“I screamed at her. Why couldn’t she have helped her if she was just good friends. Her lie feel about. But god the worse part is that the students didn’t question her or her other stories. It live a wave of stupid” Charlie said as she just signed at the end of it. Now Marinette was really nervous, could they really think that.

“Hey stop with the thought” Felix said. Despite being together only a while he had the strange ability to tell what’s on Marinette mind. “Remember they are not allowed anywhere near you”

“Yeah if they get close we get to set them on fire” Felicia said with a smirk. Before Marinette could speak Felix did for her.

“Haha no murder. It’s just a strike. And I’m sure someone is explaining the rules to them right now. We won’t let them hurt you” Felix said being Marinette into a hug. As Marinette hugged him, Felix gave a wink over the top of her head, earning a smirk from everyone who saw.

‘Oh today will be fun’

Just then he say a girl who he knew wasn’t supposed to be down here.

‘Really fun’

—

After the classes tour guide left for lunch they were put under he supervision of a teacher there. He had warned them that because a student didn’t want to see them, they would be eating on the second floor. Adrian just sort of signed and tried to work out a plan to see Marinette. He really needs to start out with an apology, but how could he if he got caught? Maybe he could asked some of the students but if they heard what happened at school they would likely ignore him. Maybe he could go up to her room as Chat Noir and then transform back? He grimace at that as that would likely get him label a pervert and punch. God what would he do?

As the got to the second floor, to the area where they can overlook the first floor, something dawned on Adrian.

“Hey where’s Alya?” Adrian asked getting the attention of everyone who was now looking for the Ladyblogger. They looked around the group until Nino happened to look down at the right spot.

“There!” He said pointing. Alya was on the first floor, about 50 feet away from Marinette, and walking forward.

The teacher guide looked pissed as he walked down the stairs leaving the students to watch the show. Many tried to get Alya attention, some to encourage her, other like Adrian trying to tell her to stop.

Alya got about 10 feet away from Marinette when the students that Mari was eating with got up and in front of Alya.

“Excuse me. I need to see Marinette” she said, the girl with long blond hair just raised her eyebrow.

“No you don’t” Was all she said. As the two guys next to her nodded, clearly not moving.

Alya kept trying to find away around them, but they kept moving, keeping marinette out of view. What no one saw was a student slightly splashing water on the ground behind Alya.

“Mrs Cerise!” The teacher said as he stalks up to where the girl was. Alya jumped when she heard her voice and landed on the water causing her to slip. She ended up throwing herself forward raising her hands and falling towards the blond headed girl. There was lots of confusion and screaming when that happen, before the teacher finally grabbed Alya by the arm.

“Hey calmed down I just slipped” Alya started at the RoseHeart teacher before they were broken up by crying.

Everyone looked over at the blond girl who now had a hand up to her mouth, which was cover in blood. She made a choking sound before spiting something white out. The brown hair boy next to her spoke up in anger.

“WTH you attacked her! She’s a music major!! What if she can’t play anymore!” The boy said anger dripping from his voice.

“I didn’t punch her” Alya tried to defend herself but that seemed to just make the teacher mad.

“You weren’t supposed to be down here in the first place!” He yelled and tighten he grip on Alya‘s arm. “This is your first strike. You will be luck if you and your class aren’t kicked out for this” the teacher hissed out before turning to the RoseHeart students.

“Take Allegra to the nurses office while I take this student and her class the the principal” he said pulling Alya away the group. The rest of college seemed to be sad or confused, how did that happen.

What most people didn’t see was the smile on Allegra face as she was escorted to the nurses office.


	6. First Strike

Mr. Burns just sighed as he sat down at his desk. He knew this would happen, it why he didn’t want to invite the school in the first place. But no Marinette wanted to be the bigger person, to be kind. Good on the girl for moving on but some spite would really help her. It didn’t take long for the nurse to call him, to informing him that Allegra was in the nurses office after being attacked by a College student. Poor Allegra, she was one of the most cheerful students on campus and for her to just be attacked? She lucky it didn’t do more damage then a bloody nose.

There was a knock on the door, loud and angry, Burns knew exactly who it was. He sighed again and put on his most neutral face before saying.

“Come in”

The teacher came flying in holding the girl responsible, Alya, by the arm. The rest of her class came filing in along with Mrs. Busier behind them.

“This student attacked one of our own AND she was in a place she wasn’t even supposed to be in! What if Allegra can’t play anymore?!”

“Sir, I think that unreasonable!” Mrs. Busier said trying to defuse the situation.

“EVERYONE QUIET!” Mr. Burns yelled out causing everyone to fall silent, he took a deep breath then focus his attention on his teacher.

“Mrs. Allegra is fine. Why don’t you head to the therapist while I deal with the class?” He offer in a kind tone. The teacher shot the glass one last glare before leaving them alone with Mr. Burns.

Mrs. Busier breathed a sign of relief, Mr. Burns seemed so much more reasonable compared to the other teacher.

“Listen I’m really sorry about what happen with my students. I’ll make sure it won’t happen again” Busier said with a smile.

“No you won’t. You never do” Mr. Burns hissed causing the teacher to freeze. Apparently the students didn’t appreciate his tone of voice.

“Hey you can’t speak to our teacher like that” Alya snapped out turning the attention on to her.

“One more outburst from any other student and I will send you all home and cancel this trip. You guys really must want to be known as the class that ruins everything” Burns snarled out glaring at the class, which caused them to shut up. He turned back to face Mrs. Busier.

“This is exactly what I was talking about. Your students here believe they can run amuck? Attacked on of my students and their will not be a consequence? Mrs. Busier understand that we have gotten students here at RoseHeart that were at College before they were driven out by bullying and lack of help from the teacher. Does that sound like anything familiar?” Burns said angrily. Mrs. Busier just gulped.

“Make no mistake. I don’t like Collège Françoise Dupont” Mr Burns states addressing the class now “I would have never allowed you guys to attend this trip in the first place but one student asked me to withhold judgment. So I did and the first thing you do is attack one of my students? Be clear that RoseHeart has many outside connections as well as care for our students well being…To sum it up in simple terms, behave or we can and will ruin your future. Am I clear?

After his speech everyone was left in silence.

“I’ll say it again. Am I CLEAR?!!” He yelled this time scaring the class.

“Yes sir” most of them responded.

“Good. Now get out of my office. And Mrs. Busier do you job” he said as the students began running out of his office. After the last one left he quickly closed the door and took a deep breath. He had to keep the anger out of his mind but it was so hard. Everything just reminds him of what happened to his daughter. He sighed again.

Maybe if she never went to Italy she would still be here….

—-

“Can you believe they would do something like that?” Claude asked holding a tissue for Allegra to use. Felix, Marinette, Claude and Allen decided to accompany Allegra to the nurse’s office. Thankful the girl only had a bloody nose, and nothing was broken like they feared.

“I never thought Alya was the type to throw punches” Marinette muttered softly. She was sad to see her what once was a close friend resort to such violence.

“Idiots always resort to their fist, because they cannot fight with words. It why Claude knows how to fight” Felix saids never missing and opportunity to mess with his friend.

“Hey” Claude yelled out.

“Hey yourself. What are we going to do about class Satan?” Allen said, the rest of the question didn’t need to be asked, they knew the class wanted to talk to her.

“Well we’re taking groups to watch Marinette” Felix explained.

“Hey I don’t need watching!” Mari said.

“The international students are watching her tonight” Felix explained ignoring the girl.

“Who are they? Allen asked.

“Salma, Bianca, Harlow, Flynn and Rosalina. Tomorrow the fashion girls get her” Felix explained.

“I don’t need protecting!” Marinette yelled out frustrated.

“Mari, they attacked a student they didn’t know. What do you think they will do to you?” Claude asked sadly, breaking the girls spirit slightly.

“I don’t know” She said as she sat down next to Allegra.

“It’s ok Marinette. I won’t let any one get close to you” Felix informed her.

Little did he know across campus he cousin had a thought similar.

‘I need to get close to Marinette’


	7. Chapter 7

Old vs New Chapter 7 apology letter

After the lecture from the principal, the class was sent back to their dorms. They would have food brought there and were to stay put mostly as punishment for their behavior but also seeing how some of the RoseHeart kids wanted nothing more then to throw a punch.

Adrien felt defeated, not even two hours into the trip and class had already gotten a strike. Would he even get the chance to apologize to Marinette? With this set back he’s be lucky to see her at all for the rest of the trip. He needed an opportunity to talk to her, or at least send her a letter. It wasn’t like he could sneak into her room-yeah,no that would be creepy. On the way back most students complained about how they were being treated unfairly and being targeted.

‘Just like how they targeted Marinette’ Adrien thought bitterly. On the bright side, they were individual dorms so he didn’t have a roommate. After he informed everyone that he wasn’t hungry, Adrien locked himself in his room, letting Plagg fly out of his shirt.

“Whatever your thinking kid, it isn’t a good idea” Plagg warned, not liking the look on his chosen’s face.

“But it’s my only chance Plagg, Claws out” Adrien said activating his transformation to start. He was soon Chat Noir and used his abilities to jump out the window. He knew exactly who he was going to see, question is would he walk away with a black eye and a second strike or with his goal achieved.

—

Felix walked away from the school store, a smile on his face and an energy drink in his bag. Since the school found out certain students *cough* arts students *cough* were drinking three a day, the store had placed a, all too small, limit of one can per student. However Felix hates energy drinks so he normally does a run for someone who’s already had one. Marinette was apparently planning to stay up late for a project, Felix advised against this but when Mari got into a in a creative mood no one could stop her. Felix smiled to himself, the day had been quite peaceful ever sense the confrontation lunch. He had to give credit where it’s due, Allegra is a fantastic actor. His smile grew, they had already thought about how the second strike would happen if college tries anything else.

Felix thoughts cut off when he was suddenly pulled around a corner. Once he registered what had happened he realized his kidnapper was his cousin Adrien. Hmm maybe the College would be getting its second strike sooner than they thought.

“Felix I need your help” Adrien said.

“No” Felix snapped.

“B-“

“Whatever it is. No. I don’t have time for your games. Now I need to go report this to the nearest teacher” Felix said as he started to walk away Adrien reached out and grabbed his arm. He then pulled something from his pocket holding it out to Felix.

“Go ahead get me in trouble! But please give this to Marinette” Adrien pleaded but Felix was having none of it, the lack of awareness the class had today shown enough.

“Why so you can guilt trip her into apologizing to that liar” Felix snapped “listen here when Marinette came here she was at her worst, we had to build her up again and we are not going to let you an-“

“It’s an apology letter!” Adrien yelled out cutting off his cousin.

“What?” Felix asked not believing his ears.

“It’s an apology letter” Adrien cried “I messed up and didn’t realized how much we were hurting her. It’s no excuse but I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t try and make it right. I know I should have helped, I should have called Lila out, and now the one person I could talk to hates me!” Adrien cried tears now streaming down his face.

“Just please let her read it, she can toss it or burn it after, but I just want her to know I’m sorry” Adrien whimpered. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he wasn’t greeted to Felix normal cold stare but to a gentle smile filled with warmth, Adrien hadn’t seen that look sense his mom died.

“She doesn’t hate you Adrien. I don’t think she’s capable of hating anyone” Felix informed. It lessened his sniffles as he cried for his lost friend.

“Tell you what. I’ll arrange for you guys to meet tomorrow. So you can apologize in person” Felix said getting a shocked look from Adrien.

“Really?!” Adrien asked as a smile broke across his face. Felix nodded and Adrien proceeded to engulf Felix in a hug.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you” Adrien said.

“Yeah, you can thank me by letting go” Felix grumbled. Adrien immediately let go.

“Here’s my number” Felix said taking out a piece of paper and writing something on it “I’ll text you early tomorrow. Now go back to the dorms before you get caught and get another strike”   
Adrien seemed to skip off, his lost hope had been renewed, he still had a chance. Felix just rolled his eyes, Adrien didn’t know if Marinette would forgive him, she probably would, she was too good for this world.

Felix just shook his head, that girl was too forgiving his phone beeped as he got a text from two upper classmates.

Toni and Alex: got the supplies. Should we do it now?

A smile broke across Felix face as he responded.

Felix: Not yet. Let the art students get some throw away stuff to destroy. Plus they might evict themselves soon..

Toni: your no fun

Alex: when can we strike?

Felix: if they get too close to Marinette. Agreed?

Toni and Alex: Agreed

Felix begins walking back to the dorms, to bring Marinette her energy drink before he received another text. However this one was private, unlike his group chat.

Rosalina: Hello Felix. I have some information on the Lila girl that I have had for a while, but I don’t know how to execute it. Please help.

Felix just stared at the text in thoughtfully. Rosalina was an transfer art student that transferred from Italy, of course she’s in on the plan as well. But what info could she have about the Rossi girl, aka Satan, that they didn’t already now.

Felix: I’m listening


	8. Pissed kitty

Felix couldn’t relax, it had been quiet, too quiet. It had been a couple days since Adrien finally apologized to Marinette and after some tears, and a little bit of anger, she had forgiven him. This led to Most of the other students having to accept that Adrien was the only one allowed close to Marinette, a few still tried to get close, if Adrien was allowed then why not them? They were shut down quickly.  
After that They kept their distance, they did not want to get a second strike, and the students of RoseHeart seemed eager to help them get it.Every RoseHeart Student was was making their displeasure clear, glaring at them, playing pranks, they would trip them when they walk by, ‘accidentally’ spilling water on them. Whenever they heard someone lie they would call up a celebrity and talk very loudly on their phone. Most Many of the boys did things in a more destructive manner,stuff like trying to start food fights and messing with or even breaking their stuff. Most of their the college’s times and classes and free periods didn’t line up with Marinettes or her group of friends classes so they were unable to get close, or to try anything. This did not lessen the rage of RoseHeart in the slightest though.. However that didn’t stop stop the students revenge.   
RoseHeart students everybody, are students ofthe school of pettiness.  
In all fairness though, it seemed the College students had learned their lesson. They stayed away from RoseHeart students as much as they could and didn’t try to interact with Marinette at all anymore.  
Or so Felix thought.  
It was a perfectly normal afternoon where Felix, despite not being ‘allowed’ in the girls dorm, was standing in Marinette bed room. She’d asked him to grab her sketchbook while she fix helped another fashion student with their project. He was only looking for her sketchbook but that wasn’t the only thing he found.  
Letters.  
He found letters, about a dozen of them.  
At first he thought they were from his cousin since he was trapped with that College and letters were how he reconnected with her, easy to pass and something to keep to show their friendship. But with only glance at the open ones he realized that they weren’t his cousin handwriting.  
‘Why are you being such a bitch?, I can’t believe I ever thought you were any good. Honestly you don’t belong with this school, it’s meant for people with talent’- Alya  
‘Why are you ignoring us? I thought we were friends but you arent talking to us at all. How could you abandon us like this?’- Rose  
‘I told you I would ruin you life! I will make sure you suffer, this school might like you right now but I’ll ruin that too. You just wait’-Lila  
Felix saw red reading the last one but forced himself to take some deep breaths. He had to calm down, he couldn’t risk getting akumatized, he had information that hawkmoth couldn’t know ever. The students had put together that Marinette was Ladybug, the coincidences added up, they disappeared around the same time, they were both so helpful, ladybug knew the students names, and Marinette always floundered when asked where she was when ladybug had been present. So the last thing he need was that information to be given to Hawkmoth.  
Felix took a deep breath before reaching for his phone, he calmly took a picture of the letters before calmly sending it to the group chat. And then he calmly added a message with the picture.  
Felix: Burn them!  
Alex and Toni: On it!  
Bianca: oh wow  
Felicia: that’s it! I’m committing murder!! Who’s helping!?  
Julien: Hey, Kathrine and Alexa, remember to put on a good show.  
Kathrine: Oh I will!  
Alexa: I’ll practice in the mirror tonight  
Only the RoseHeart students knew what had happened that day, and that the college had crossed the line, if college had payed any attention they would have seen the harsher glares that day. The college would pay for hurting RoseHearts lady luck.  
That night when everyone was asleep, thecomputer and editing students got to work with the security cameras. The ones in the temp dorm appeared as if they were purposefully tampered with. And as for the ones in the art rooms, Well the students there that destroyed the schools most precious art stuff had the faces of the college’s students thanks to the computer students magic. Tomorrow was going to be fun, for RoseHeart at least.  
-  
All of the school was woken by a horrified scream. Someone had gone to the studios early to finish an important project.  
“What happened!!!”  
Every piece of work was in ruin, from paintings and drawings,to fashion, to ceramics, even the musical instruments were damaged by whoever had dared to destroy the classroom.  
Whoever it was they would have hell to pay.


	9. Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happen that night in the art room?

The news of what happened to the art studios spread like a wild fire. Every and any art major was in their respective studio, checking out the damage. By some miracle, that all of them have thanks for, none of their for grade projects were destroyed, and even the projects that they were doing for fun were untouched. The only projects damaged were the ones from the box of scrap projects that almost every student had. These were projects that they didn’t like and would try to turn them into something else and/or would donate to another department to let them have fun with it.

Well almost everyone’s project’s was ok.

Marinette sighed, her studio looked like hell, there was no project untouched by paint or not completely destroyed. She was devastated as she had been working on that red and black dress for the whole semester, and that black jacket was going to be turned in for a grade, and that pattern was her best looking of the batch, and the fabrics that the school provided were all ruined now. Every project she had was ruined.

And then there was the letter, it was unsigned but it had a phase that she recognized.

‘I told you I would make you suffer’

Felix was pissed. He didn’t know if it was his group or if someone else had jumped in, but someone was dying for this.

The RoseHeart students originally planned for some rearranging of people’s stuff. Everyone would tuck away their projects and leave out the ones that they didn’t care for. Then later in the day the rooms would be spray painted, and the damage would be done.

RoseHeart Student would have never messed with others work, that’s what made this sort of thing wrong. They made sure that no one’s stuff would be damaged but someone still ruined Marinettes projects, the one they were trying to protect. Sure they were petty, yes they could be mean and spiteful. But to go as far as to ruin their fellow classmates work? No, never.

Felix and some of the other students had gone to the computer teacher for help. A great guy and he had the uncanny ability to tell if videos or images had been edited. Felix confessed to wanting to play a prank on the art department (which shocked everyone) but he wouldn’t have done anything like that and wanted to know what happened and if someone else had been there. It was a believable lie, if he told the department about wanting to get rid of the Collège kids, it would insure their stay.

Mr Grant, the computer teacher, began reviewing the video. He had some comments about the students lazy editing of faces and how he’d taught them better, causing them to blush. And then finally they got what they wanted. There were figures coming into the building, ones that they didn’t recognize and knew weren’t supposed to be there. One figure turned at the just the right moment, her face in full view of the camera.

Lila

The same brat that Rosalina told her about, everything she had done to that poor…

God damn it. Felix was seeing red, he was trying so hard to breath in and out, in and out. He needed to breath, he needed to look away, she did this. He couldn’t risk getting akumaized but after seeing Marinettes stuff ruined like that, he wanted blood, and he wanted a lot.

“Could you send that footage to Mr Burns, and inform him of what you know in person?“ Felix asked calmly to the teacher who just nodded, giving him a worried look.

Felix went out of the room and got on the group chat, they had some work to do.

Felix: I’ve lost my reason to care. Destroy them!

-

Adrien woke up and he knew something was off. Most of the Collège students were already awake.Listening in on them gathered around in PJs heheard them complaining that a scream had woken them up. Well, really They were just complaining about RoseHeart in general. Plagg had told he last night that someone was wrong, but he thought he was whining about a lack of Camembert.

“What’s that?” Adrien said pointing to a box full of stuff that he suddenly noticed, it look like spray paint and other art supplies.

“Oh you guys didn’t tell him?” Nino asked to the other confused.

“It must have slipped my mind” Lila said turning to Adrien “we played a prank on the RoseHeart students. It was a lot of fun”

Adrien face went pale “What prank?” he said slowly, panic building

“Oh we just messed with some of the art stuff” Ivan said as the other laughed. Like it was a joke.

“Are you serious?!” Adrien screamed, shocking them all.

“Calm down bro. It was just a prank” Nino informed looking awfully confused.

“‘BRO’ their scholarships and placements in this school are on the line every day!! They have to have their work, if they have setbacks they could lose their place in the school! You could have ruined their chance here!” Adrien yelled. How did they not see what’s wrong?

“Well maybe they shouldn’t be so mean” Lila said with a huff.

“So you don’t regret doing it?” Adrien asked angrily.

“Nope. I don’t regret it and would do it again” Lila said as the other students nodded along, they all looked so satisfied.

“Thank you for confessing”


	10. Felix speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix confronts the class

“Thank you for confessing,” a voice said smugly, making the class turn to see who it was. There stood Felix in all his glory, a phone in his hand and a look of malice on his face that could rival devil’s. Felix clicked something on his phone before walking forwards as Adrien made to intervene, this was bad.  
“Felix, you need to calm down. You’ll attract a-“ Adrien began in a worried voice – the last thing he wanted to do right now was to fight his cousin. Not when they’d finally made up.  
“I’m perfectly calm, Adrien. Why don’t you take yourself and your friend, Chloe, outside while I have a chat with your class,” Felix asked said this politely enough, but the tone of his voice held a threat that prompted the two in question to do as they were told as quickly as they could. Adrien grabbed Chloe’s hand and bolted from the room, not wanting to see the carnage that was bound to happen.  
As soon as the doors shut Felix’s gaze hardened and he stared down the class; there was a hidden fire in his eyes that all the class felt but none could place. Most had the sense to keep quiet, to keep still, not wanting to set off the wrath Felix was only barely holding back. However, Kim decided to step up, either from courage or stupidity. Felix would put his money on the latter.  
“Listen, it was just a prank. A joke. No harm done, alright? So just let it go, geeze you’re overreacting,” Kim stated in a matter of fact tone. However, this didn’t deter Felix. In fact it was all he needed to prompt him to action. A cruel smirk spread across his face, devoid of any humor.  
“So. Just a prank then, right?”  
“Yeah, you need to chill,” Kim dismissed.  
“Ok then, if there was no harm done, why don’t you check your email?” Felix asked with a dangerous smile.  
“What the hell, why wo-“  
“It was just a prank, right? Check. It.” Felix ordered in a hiss and Kim hesitantly did as he was told. Immediately, all his fear was replaced with excitement.  
“Guys, I got an email back from the athletic group!” Kim announced excitedly, causing the others to cheer.  
“Well, read it out!” One yelled out.   
“Dear Kim, we have read over you resume but in right of recent events we were informed of we will…….not be be asking you to join our team.” With each word, Kim’s voice lost some of his excitement until it fully clicked in his brain; he lost his internship. He looked up to Felix, a mix of sadness and anger in his eyes. The blond leaned back on the doorframe, a smug grin across his features.  
“You did this!” the athletic prodigy yelled in accusation. The blond raised an eyebrow in response.  
“Why are you getting so mad? It was just a prank. A joke. No harm done,” Felix echoed the other’s previous excuse. Kim’s rage died upon hearing his words repeated back to him. Unfortunately, the same effect didn’t spread to the rest.  
“Dude, that isn’t a prank! You messed up his chances!” Nino rose to Kim’s defense.  
“And you guys did the same to the art students. Every day our lives at this school hang in the air by a thread, our enrollment provisional to continuously upholding academic excellence through our work. And you put their positions here in danger for ‘just a joke’? Oh, and let’s add that to the fact this was a targeted attack on one particular student who you were warned to stay away from. Let’s say if you escape any official punishment from the courts, no one will dare look at you” Felix growled before taking a deep breath. He couldn’t get himself akumatized – he knew too much and Marinette definitely did not need more on her plate right now.  
“Wait, what the fuck. What do you mean ‘targeted attack’?” One of the girls, the short one with pink hair, asked from the back.  
“I mean the letters she was getting. The ones that are currently being handed over to the police. And the fact that every project of hers was destroyed. Sure, you messed up some of the others’ works - but for her you tore apart every piece she had in the studio. That seems like a pretty targeted attack to me.” Felix’s words seemed to spark confusion in a number of students.   
“Please, she’s just overreacting. She clearly exaggerated for attention,” Lila cut in hurriedly, “we may have overstepped a little, but it was still just a little prank. Marinette is just saying these things to turn you and the rest of the school against us, Felix. Against me.”  
Felix raised an eyebrow at that. “Marinette doesn’t know.”  
“Wha-”  
“Marinette can’t be exaggerating for attention because she doesn’t know. Yet. We haven’t told Marinette about the art studio. She asked us not to go after any of you. We didn’t want to tell her until we’d done something to make up for the offense. But please, tell me more about how she’s trying to turn us against you, Lila. Tell me, what exactly has she been saying?” Felix watched as Lila began to backtrack in a panic, mentally preparing to amend her excuses. “Oh, and did Evelyn Burns say the same thing?” At that, all of the blood drained from Lila’s face.  
(didn’t Marinette have a scene in the last chapter where she was looking at her pieces?)  
“Wh- What are you talking about?” Lila asked nervously.  
“Evelyn Burns. Clear Point Academy. Ringing any bells? Here’s the thing, Miss Rossi, you can run from your past but eventually it will catch up. Rosalina, sweet girl – you may recall her from time at Clear Point? – and nice enough to give us all the info about your past there. All of which has been sent to the police as evidence,” Felix walked up to Lila, getting right in her face, “Marinette isn’t the first girl whose life you try to ruin. You haven’t managed it this time around but you were far more successful in your first try, weren’t you? Too bad it came with those unforeseen consequences.”   
“I don’t know what you talking about. My mom-”  
“Was shocked when the police called her to discuss how her little girl had bullied another into suicide. You were young enough to escape real consequence. Still, your reputation was ruined. Your mom packed up and fled the country to save face, but you just couldn’t learn your lesson,” Felix hissed out.  
“What are you talking about?” Alya interjected. Felix turned to her with a death glare.  
“Miss Rossi is a compulsive liar – any simple google search could have shown you that if you bothered to look. Moreover, she’s also been fleeing from her involvement with Evelyn Burns’s suicide. Apparently, in hopes of repeating the events. You, Miss Cesaire, along with the rest of your class were stupid enough to help Rossie with her ploy against your own classmate.” As the class registered Felix’s words, they displayed a wide range of emotions, from shock to anger to sadness.  
Stuck in denial, Alya got defensive. “Do you have any proof?” she bit out.  
As if on cue, several loud footsteps were heard making their way to the room. Felix grinned again. “There is my proof,” gesturing towards the doorway, where there now stood several police officers and one enraged principal.   
Somewhere across Paris there fluttered a little black butterfly, flying in their direction.


	11. Great catastrophe

As the police entered the room, Felix went over to the principle of the school. Poor Mr. Burns was nearly unrecognizable, his normal cheerful and same expression was exchanged for a red face and a glare that could have easily killed a person.  
“Mr. Burns you need to calm down” Felix said, placing a hand on the man’s arm. The principal looked almost as if he’d been slapped in the face when he turned to Felix.  
“I know you’re angry, Hell I would be angry too. But letting your anger get the better of you right now will only help that rotten girl. You and your daughter can get justice, you just need to be patient and let the police do their job.” Felix explained in a low calming voice as the police began to drag Lila away. Some of the police stayed in order to question the students and teachers.  
Most people in Mr. Burns position would have been furious to be told off by a student, likely giving a punishment of some kind to the audacious boy. However Mr. Burns accepted the blond haired boy’s advice and began taking deep breaths, trying to sooth his anger, no one wanted to help Hawkmoth and he was no exception. He took careful, steady breaths as Felix just pat his back comfortingly.  
“Thank you, Mr. Culpa” Mr. Burns said.  
“It’s no problem, Mr. Burns. Now though, I need to go check on Marinette” Felix said running out of the room. He quickly sent a message to the group chat, everyone needed to be warned.  
Felix: akuma likely to appear be alert  
After Felix sent the message he moved to the art room, some of the other students had warned him that Marinette had gone to see her studio. Felix had a bad feeling that with the high emotions running in the school, the akuma would be targeting Marinette.  
Felix began to run across campus while the principle went back to his office, trying to keep his anger in check. This left the students of Collége alone, as two policemen started to drag Lila away.  
A little black butterfly aimed to change that.  
-  
Marinette was in her studio trying her best to keep calm. the state of her studio didn’t surprise her, in fact she should have seen this coming.  
Thankfully because of her scholarship and her work ethic, she knew this wouldn’t affect her grades. The teacher already saw her progress and would give her grades based on the unfinished pieces. However, that didn’t take away from the sadness she was feeling, after all this was her hard work, ruined.  
“Are you ok Marinette?” Tikki asked from the purse.  
“I’m fine, it hurts to see this happen. But I know it will be ok” Marinette said with a weak smile. There was a lot of truth in that statement, even if she was a regular student a lot of the others would help her get back on track. It was just like how she helped out the other fashion students; it was a ‘let’s help everyone’ type of school, not a cutthroat every-man-for-themselves school like Collége Françoise Dupont, where students actively tried to sabotage one another.  
Marinette’s thoughts were interrupted when her blond hair boyfriend burst through the door.  
“Hey Mari” Felix huffed out making it very clear he had been running.  
“What’s wrong Felix?” Marinette asked, confused and worried. From what she heard only the art students were affected by the destruction.  
“I need the letters” Felix said not bothering to explain.  
“Letters? Wha-“  
“Marinette for as long as you’ve known me I could figure out anything. Please don’t question my intelligence” Felix snapped. Felix winced internally, he shouldn’t have used that tone but right now he was worried about a potential akuma and securing the proof so that little witch wouldn’t get away with anything.  
“How long have you know?” Marinette asked looking down, reaching for the box where she stored them.  
“Since they started” Felix said as he went to pick it up “you didn’t have to hide it from us.”  
“I know. I just didn’t want to worry you,” Marinette stated truthfully.  
“You could never worr-“  
*Crash!!!*  
Felix’s sentence was cut off by a loud sound outside. Knowing Marinette needed an excuse, Felix gave her one.  
“Scratch that. I’m worried now. Run and hide” Felix ordered as he watched his girlfriend take off. Felix heard a ding from his phone.  
Alex: who’s the akuma?  
Toni: it’s the liar.  
Grace: can we join the fight?  
The last one got Felix, most students would run somewhere to hide when an akuma struck.  
But not RoseHeart students apparently, at least not against this akuma. They wanted vengeance and now, they had an excuse. He was so proud.  
Felix: go nuts.  
Oh this will be fun


End file.
